<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spectrum by jjongshoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987405">Spectrum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongshoe/pseuds/jjongshoe'>jjongshoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jongyu - Fandom, K-pop, SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jongyu, M/M, OnJong, Soulmates, Yaoi, bnwtocolour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongshoe/pseuds/jjongshoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where for your entire life you’ve only seen black and white until you receive the first touch from your soulmate and colours bloom before your very eyes. The colours don’t stay when you’re alone, but when they’re by your side and you’re touching</p>
<p>Based on the Tumblr prompt in a soulmate AU, where a person can only see in black and white until they see their soulmates. The colours don’t stay when they’re alone, but appear when the soulmate is by their side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spectrum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up as usual, Jinki looked around his room, hoping to see something different for once in his life. However, everything remained black and white to him. There was a legend that his town had been cursed many centuries ago, and all the inhabitants would only see in black and white until they come face to face with their soulmates. He had been single for 25 years already, and it seemed as though his so-called Prince Charming had taken a wrong turn somewhere and was still wandering around in the middle of nowhere. With the way his life was going, it wouldn’t surprise him if he couldn’t see colours till he was on his deathbed. After all, he was known for being rather unlucky in life, along with being clumsy. Not a day went by, without him hurting himself in some way, either by hitting his head or banging his foot somewhere. It would be funny if his expected soulmate was a doctor. Since he worked at a bank, he would meet at least a hundred people a day, and there was absolutely no guarantee of him meeting anyone who would make any kind of difference in his life. As soon as he had handed the last bill to the customer as was done for the day, the real Jinki came out. Walking to the main cabin, Jinki stripped out of his plain, crisp, white shirt and red tie, leaving his vest behind. The black ripped vest was the only part of his secret life that he always had on. Somehow, it felt good. As if he was always hugging this secret to himself. Pulling on his black, studded leather jacket, he lined his eyes as thick as he could before walking towards his motorbike. Who would’ve thought that a seemingly boring bank employee would have a secret like this? Smiling to himself as he caressed the seat of the vintage Harley Davidson that waited for him. Truth be told, he had spent most of his money on customizing this beauty, that now was done in black and gold, with gold studs all over, including the outlines of the seat. Since he couldn’t see colours yet, Jinki had his married friends shop for him and help him. Honestly, it was a real inconvenience to him, but Jinki was more than prepared to use his gut instincts to choose what he wanted. He had chosen a job he hated, just to please his family but the night always remained his. When he rode around the town at night, the wind blowing his hair back made him feel like Superman, he was the happiest. Knowing that his so-called secret life would never be accepted by his family, he had been forced to create a sort of double life for himself.</p>
<p>Jonghyun, a master picker of locks was busy fiddling around with the tools in his hand when the magic happened. The safe he had been working on popped open to reveal bundles of cash strapped together. Smiling with the satisfaction of a job well done, Jonghyun swept all the bundles into his backpack, before putting on his mouth mask. Hearing the sound of police sirens in the distance, he was struck by the realisation that he had just been played. When he was dared to break into a safe that no one else could, Jonghyun hadn’t even thought for a second that it could be a trap. However, what was life without a bit of fun? Swinging his backpack around his shoulders, Jonghyun opened the window and skimmed down the pipe like an eel. They’d have to find him before they could catch him, and there was no way in hell he could allow himself to get caught. Grinning as his feet hit the ground, Jonghyun started to run like his life depended on it, slipping through the winding streets, and leading his pursuers on a merry dance. Hearing the sound of a motorbike coming his way, he tilted his head to make sure that it wasn’t the police. Just one glance was more than enough, the man riding it seemed to be dressed as a goth, in his leather jacket. With no time to spare, Jonghyun increased his pace and managed to jump right onto the Harley.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Just drive, damn it!”</p>
<p>Although he was shocked, Jinki didn’t show it and cleverly guessed that whoever this person was, he was surely hiding from the cops. With no time to spare, Jinki drove faster till they reached the adjacent town to his own, only concentrating on the black road in front of him. Finally noticing the street lights glowing a bright yellow, he slammed the breaks, struggling to figure out what had just happened to him. Why could he suddenly see a colour? Strangely, his first thought was to look at his Harley and confirm that the colours were actually done the way he wanted it. Finally comprehending the meaning of his sudden and unusual ability, he turned around to look at the person behind him. With dark brown hair with caramel highlights and bright brown eyes, Jinki really wished that he could see his entire face.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>“The less you know, the better”</p>
<p>The sudden interest of the person who just saved him was too much for Jonghyun to deal with at that moment. It wouldn’t do for that man to know anything that could help in picking him out in a police lineup. Jumping down from the stationary bike, Jonghyun thanked his instincts that made him keep his mask on. Walking cooly till he reached a stretch of buildings, he slipped inside one of them until he saw the man ride away. </p>
<p>Jinki had just been shown what colours were, and this was something he needed in his life. Even for just a few moments he was able to see so much, and the second he saw the masked man walk away, his vision went right back to black and white. Even though he knew that there was no way of him recognizing the man if he saw him again, there was nothing more that he wanted to do. From now on, all he could do was keep an eye out for all those with similar hair colours, and wait to see if his vision changed or not. Until then, he would just drive around the area where he had got off and hope for the best. With his current vision, all he would be able to see is dark hair with light grey highlights, which didn’t make his goal any easier. As he reached home and parked his baby, Jinki noticed with horror that one of the studs were missing from the back. He had been so careful, how could he have not noticed this before? Anyway, he didn’t have the time to worry now, as he had to become the dutiful son yet again. Changing back to his work clothes, he entered his house to the scrumptious smells of his mother’s cooking. For now, he could focus on satiating his stomach.</p>
<p>Jonghyun, on the other hand, had just reached his mansion and kept fingering the little thing in his pocket. A small, gold stud. A pretty little trinket that seemed to mean a lot to the man he had hitched a ride with, judging by the way he had decorated that motorbike of his. The care he showed his bike seemed to be at odds with his appearance. With his black lined eyes, leather jacket and ripped jeans, the man didn’t seem like he would care about anything or anyone other than himself. What could he do with the stud? Taking some wire, he fashioned a casing for the stud, before adding a black thread and tying it around his neck. Of course, it would look better on him, than anywhere else. Evading the law was a mere hobby for him, but the thrill of defeating the police gave him a rush that couldn’t be equalled to anything else. Who needed alcohol or cigarettes when you could have a nice safe or cupboard to open? Used to getting everything he had ever set eyes on, Jonghyun had been surprised when he saw a locked drawer for the first time in his life, at age 8. After spending hours trying to open it with a bobby pin, like in the movies, he felt as though something within him had been awakened once the lock opened. Honestly, he didn’t need the money he stole, but that was just a perk. His way to get some pocket money for himself, which he could use for anything in the world. His cover was the fact that his parents were the wealthiest people in his town, and therefore there was no way that anyone would suspect him. He was nothing like Robin Hood, although the term ‘robbing hood’ was more suited for him. Honestly, the best thing he could steal would be that Harley from that goth boy, who treated it as his true love. Once he got his hands on that flashy number, he could force goth boy to be his slave. This was too simple, like taking candy from a baby. Having a readymade getaway driver would help him turn into the best cat burglar in the world, which would mean that he could focus on larger missions than just safes. Perhaps it was time to take things up a notch. After all, he was skilled with computer systems as well as locks. Be it any type of lock, metal or digital, he would crack it open. To test out his own skills, he decided to pay a little visit to the largest bank in the next town. Though he was both brave and daring, he definitely wasn’t stupid enough to risk getting caught in his own town. Dressing to the nines, like the trust fund kid he really was, Jonghyun decided to deposit money into that branch while checking out the security system. </p>
<p>Parking his expensive car outside, Jonghyun walked in with two rolls of bills in his pockets, pretending not to count the number of security cameras there. Naturally approaching the counter with a female employee Jonghyun turned on his charm, which worked exactly as he expected, making the flustered woman type her access codes multiple times. Noting every minute detail of her station, Jonghyun observed that this woman had bills of a rough estimate of a hundred thousand. </p>
<p>Jinki, who was counting out bills to the person in front of his station, was stunned to suddenly be able to see the rainbows being reflected on the hologram in the corner of the notes. Strangely enough, he was only able to see the hologram. Was that a sign that the person he had met, was nearby? The only thing was that Jinki didn’t know who he was, among the number of people currently in the bank. In his haste to try and find the person, Jinki knocked over the cup that contained his stationery, which fell with a loud crash.</p>
<p>Distracted by the noise, Jonghyun’s attention went to the employee who seemed to be frantically scrambling to get his things. When he finally sat back at his desk, Jonghyun felt a small jolt inside him. The one whom he had been thinking about was, in fact, right in front of him. What luck! Smiling widely, he tried to read goth boy’s nametag but failed. Anyway, how did it matter? He already knew where he could find him, which made his job infinitely easier. To top it off, there were hardly any cameras, and the ones that were there seemed basic and easy to hack. How stupid of the staff to not even know this, and yet they claimed to be such a large and respected bank. Well, they definitely seemed to be begging for someone to rob them, and Jonghyun was more than happy to carry out this particular desire of theirs. Could he make use of goth boy already, or would he be pushing his luck? It was so obvious that the object of his attention was doing all that he could to stay invisible. Dressed in the most boring clothes Jonghyun had ever seen, that guy really didn’t look like the person he had seen the other day. In fact, if he hadn’t noticed him so intensely that day, he would’ve surely passed over him without a second look. Clad in a light blue shirt, with absolutely no trace of eyeliner on him, Jonghyun couldn’t deny that the man still managed to look rather handsome. Honestly, he preferred his goth appearance to this one, since he looked absolutely smoking hot when he was clad in black leather. After depositing his money, Jonghyun was struck by the thought of what he should start with, the bike or the bank. On second thought, this needed a lot more planning than he’d originally thought. Life was certainly all about risks though, and this time, he’d have to make it in such a way that he’d run into goth boy exactly the same way as the previous time. </p>
<p>Still unable to take his eyes off the one bit of colour he was able to see, Jinki stood up as to deposit something, and started to walk around the area. If his idea was right, then when he walked closer to that man, he would be able to see more than just one tiny part. So far, it did seem to be working, as he was able to see the deep maroon colour of the carpet beneath his feet. So excited that he could feel his heart beating faster and faster, Jinki tried to quicken his pace before he was stopped by his manager.</p>
<p>“Get me this month’s figures, Jinki”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the colour of the carpet turned back into gray and he looked towards the door in astonishment. Sure enough, he could see a crowd of people on the street, walking away. He’d had his chance right there, but he had blown it yet again. Though he felt like kicking himself, Jinki knew that there was a high possibility of seeing him again. After all, he had an account with them. The easy way to find out the man’s details was just by checking their system, but Jinki preferred to be acquainted by himself. Off all the things he could be called, a ‘stalker’ certainly wasn’t one of them. After work, he changed, as usual, this time putting on even more eyeliner than the previous day. It was going to be a long night since he had to get the missing stud replaced before he lost it. As someone who always believed in perfection and balance, this one tiny thing was like a grain of sand in his eye, which would keep bothering him until he got it fixed. </p>
<p>As he entered the parking, he felt a shiver go down his spine, when he was able to see the reflective yellow paint, marking the way out. Swallowing nervously, Jinki observed all of the other colours he was finally able to see. He felt so blessed to see all the beautiful designs and shades of colour around him, that for a minute, he forgot why he was able to do this. As he walked towards his pride and joy, Jinki saw him again. Leaning against the bike as though he belonged there, the masked intruder with the two-toned hair seemed to be waiting for him. </p>
<p>“Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I just wanted to show you something, goth boy”</p>
<p>Waving his new necklace in front of the other man’s face, Jonghyun got the exact reaction he had expected. For some reason, just watching his anger build up, brought him a lot of joy. </p>
<p>“So it was you! How dare you defile my motorbike?”</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>Unable to control himself any longer, Jonghyun collapsed on the floor, laughing as though he had never heard anything funnier than this in his life. </p>
<p>Jinki couldn’t believe that the rude person in front of him was supposed to be his soulmate. What kind of horrible trick was the universe playing with him? Given his luck, Jinki was sure that there was someone up there who was rolling on the floor in laughter, at his predicament. How on earth was he supposed to play nice with someone whose nose he was itching to break?</p>
<p>“I swear I’ll kill you”</p>
<p>“Try it, I have a bottle of gasoline with me, and all I have to do is pour it over your darling bike”</p>
<p>For the first time in his life, Jinki took a step back and controlled his anger. He could see the bottle that the other man was waving and immediately figured out that he wanted something. There was something about the intense expression in those chocolate brown eyes that made Jinki’s hair stand on edge. </p>
<p>“Alright, what do you want from me?”</p>
<p>“Quite fast on the understanding, aren’t we? You’re right. I do want something”</p>
<p>Jinki’s heart began to sink as he saw the gleam in Facemask’s eyes. What he was about to suggest, wouldn’t be something he’d like to do.</p>
<p>“Just tell me quickly, Facemask. I need to go” </p>
<p>He really had some nerve, calling him that when he was at such an obvious disadvantage. However, in his defence, the guy didn’t know his name at all. What Jonghyun really couldn’t figure out was why he seemed so drawn to this person. Normally, he would never push anyone like this, so it was just really weird and unusual for him. </p>
<p>“Well, I need you to pick me up day after tomorrow from the same place you dropped me last time. 7 pm. Don’t be late” </p>
<p>This was all so cryptic, as though it was a James Bond movie, and surprisingly, Jinki felt a little intrigued over what he should expect. It seemed as though he was finally going to get a bit of excitement in his monotonous life, which he was all for. </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll be there”</p>
<p>What Jinki didn’t realize was how much these words were going to affect his life. As decided, he waited at the spot, half wishing that Facemask wouldn’t show up. It was utterly despicable of him to allow himself to be blackmailed, but unfortunately, he felt as though there was a sword over his neck, which forced him to comply. The thudding of his heart became louder as he saw his partner in crime approaching him.</p>
<p>“Hey, you. Don’t just stand there like an idiot, and start your stupid bike” </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare call my love stupid”</p>
<p>“You really are an idiot. Anyway, come on, I don’t have time to play around with you”</p>
<p>Hoisting himself onto the Harley, Jonghyun gripped the sides as they zoomed along the busy street, using his directions. As his personal chauffeur stopped outside an old mansion, Jonghyun walked in through the gates as though he belonged. It really wouldn’t do for him to find out about him so early, or else there was a high possibility of him being carted off to the police station even before he counted to three. It wasn’t hard to pick the lock to the mansion, but what Jonghyun wasn’t prepared for, was the loud alarm that sounded as soon as he put one foot inside. This had never happened before. He should have known better than to trust the words of the local pickpockets and petty thieves that he hung out with. When challenged to steal a painting from a seemingly vacant property, he really hadn’t expected it to be a trap.</p>
<p>Jinki, leaning against his bike, was alarmed to hear the loud noise that made his head start to hurt. Wishing that he could be anywhere but here, he covered his ears and waited for his blackmailer to return. Not believing his eyes when he saw the man rushing out with the speed of an Olympic athlete, Jinki smiled to himself as he realized the potential of how he could ruin him. All he needed to do was to pretend that his bike had a puncture, but somehow, it felt too mean. Better than that, would be if he got to the bottom of things, by pretending to let the man trust him. Keeping the ignition on for when his ‘supposed’ soulmate got on, Jinki waited patiently. The faster he drove, the more he realized what he had just done. He’d let a thief escape the law, and if they were ever caught, he would also be implicated. However, for some reason, instead of feeling dread, all Jinki felt was a sense of purpose and exhilaration. He felt...free</p>
<p>Jonghyun heard the sound of suppressed laughter, that sounded like the water babbling in a brook. This man was no ordinary goth, but instead seemed to be a kindred spirit. From this moment onwards, something told him that their whole relationship would change. It was possible that instead of just a chauffeur, he had got a potential partner in crime. Judging by the reaction, it wouldn’t take too much of effort to bring him to the dark side. </p>
<p>“So, I realize that you might be wondering what I just did”</p>
<p>“No, it was fairly obvious”</p>
<p>“Nothing happened, anyway”</p>
<p>Stopping his bike, Jinki struggled to control the smile on his face and failed. Knowing that his twinkling eyes matched those of Masked face, he couldn’t hide his true feelings any longer.</p>
<p>“I hate to admit it, but that was cool”</p>
<p>“This is nothing, there’s so much more to it”</p>
<p>As Jonghyun reached out and touched the hand of the man beside him, he felt a sudden feeling of warmth fill his body. He felt as though he had been taken over by a ray of sunshine. What was the meaning of this? This sensation was like nothing he had ever experienced in his life. Compelled by an unseen force, Jonghyun’s hands moved to his mask and unconsciously began to undo it. </p>
<p>“It’s time I introduce myself. I’m Jonghyun”</p>
<p>Before he could stop himself, Jinki let out a soft gasp as Jonghyun began to reveal his porcelain skin bit by bit. All this while, all that Jinki had seen was his hair and bright brown eyes. Jonghyun had a cute, sharp nose that made Jinki want to touch the tip. His lips were Jinki’s undoing, as he had always been fascinated by those with a thicker lower lip than his own. </p>
<p>“Don’t stare at me like that. I feel as though you could poke holes in me with those eyes. You haven’t told me your name yet, Goth boy”</p>
<p>“It’s Jinki”</p>
<p>Jinki. That was a strong sounding name, which matched his stature and his broad shoulders and muscled arms. If all went as per his plan, the two of them would be spending a lot of time together, which would surely help them bond. For now, to truly show Jinki of the potential of their two minds combined, there was somewhere they needed to go. A place which would give Jinki the education of his lifetime.</p>
<p>Feeling his breath get caught in his chest as Jonghyun took his hand, Jinki stopped trying to force himself to look for any logic and agreed to follow him where he wanted. Walking hand in hand, they stopped outside an ancient-looking house. Sure that he had seen this place somewhere, Jinki felt reassured as they entered inside. The tube lights were all neon colours, which lent the room an eerie appearance. Along one side of the wall were several safes, both combination and those that could be unlocked with a key.</p>
<p>“Don’t be afraid. I set up this place”</p>
<p>“I’m not. Why did you bring me here?”</p>
<p>“To teach you”</p>
<p>Instead of feeling revulsion, Jinki felt thrilled. Was this why the universe had chosen Jonghyun for him? A bank employee and a thief? Could there have been a worse combination? Though unexpected, it seemed to work. For a split second, Jinki wondered if this was Jonghyun’s secret life. </p>
<p>Skilled in the art of manipulation, Jonghyun wondered why Jinki had succumbed to him so easily. Could it be because of the warm feelings? He was behaving extremely uncharacteristically. He had given his real name and had even showed his face. The only question that kept repeating in his mind was if Jinki was really worth all this risk. He had come too far to be able to turn back, and so Jonghyun smiled to himself as he leaned against a safe.</p>
<p>“Go on, try to open one of them”</p>
<p>Flabbergasted, Jinki decided to try his luck, since he was already there. Safecracking wasn’t something he was used to, but he was determined to try. Placing his ear to the side of a forest green safe, Jinki began turning the dial like in the movies he had watched, waiting to hear a click sound. When nothing happened, even after about fifteen minutes of him trying, he looked back at Jonghyun, bewildered. </p>
<p>Unable to control the laughter that bubbled from his lips, Jonghyun was doubled up, struggling to control himself.</p>
<p>“I don’t think this is your skill”</p>
<p>“You’re right”</p>
<p>Walking towards Jonghyun in mock sadness, Jinki made a swift motion with his hand, that went unnoticed. This would show him how he should be treated. Smiling slightly to himself, Jinki turned back to the wall of safes, so that his snickering wouldn’t be seen. </p>
<p>There was something overly suspicious about the way Jinki kept smirking at him, and instantly alarmed, he finally noticed that he was missing something. Searching his pockets frantically, he knew who the obvious culprit was.</p>
<p>“Where’s my phone, Jinki?”</p>
<p>“Is this what you’re looking for?”</p>
<p>Smirking, Jinki waved the phone that he had just taken. It was a piece of cake for someone who was so well versed in the art of picking pockets. The shock and surprise on his new partner’s face was more than a fitting repayment for him.</p>
<p>“How the hell did you do that?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p>
<p>“Please”</p>
<p>“Ever since I got my pocket picked as a kid, it fascinated me, and I’ve practised hard enough that I’m now quite skilled at it”</p>
<p>This was certainly something that could be used to both their benefits and was a handy skill to have. Jinki was certainly proving to be like nothing he had ever imagined. For some reason, he started to feel heady sensations, that he really enjoyed. Unable to help himself, he took Jinki’s hand and squeezed it.</p>
<p>“I know we’ll be good together”</p>
<p>Although Jinki knew what Jonghyun meant, he couldn’t help the lurch in his heart. They’d certainly be good together, he was really sure about that. The sad part was that he knew that Jonghyun didn’t feel the same as him. In any case, he wasn’t from the same town, and his town wasn’t cursed at all. However, he knew that he hadn’t mistaken all glances Jonghyun had stolen. He had noticed all the changes in Jonghyun’s expressions, ever since he had removed his mask. There was a lot that he could do, but there was one thing he wanted to begin with. </p>
<p>“I’ll leave first, and I’ll see you here tomorrow, Jonghyun”</p>
<p>As he passed by, Jinki snaked his arm around Jonghyun’s waist and lightly kissed his cheek, before walking away.</p>
<p>Jonghyun was stunned by the sudden action but smiled to himself as he heard the motorbike sounds fade. He’d always assumed that he may have to make the first move since Jinki never noticed him. Perhaps he had been mistaken, but this did give him a clear idea of what Jinki could want. All this while, their proximity had helped Jinki realize his feelings, and if they spent more time in getting to know each other, they’d have more than enough sparks to light the fire in their hearts. Suddenly, the mission didn’t seem important anymore. It would certainly be a lot better to go somewhere else, like a museum. Their first date could be when they checked the security, and then they could split the money between them or even spend it together. Why couldn’t they have met under normal circumstances? If Jinki knew the truth, he would certainly despise him for stealing just because he could. </p>
<p>As his vision went back to the usual black and white, Jinki felt a sense of calmness as he rode back home. He had heard the quickness of Jonghyun’s breath when he’d kissed his cheek and had also seen the smile on his face. There was no doubt about the fact that Jonghyun did return his feelings, even if they were about 50% less than his own. Now that they’d become closer to each other, meeting Jonghyun was one thing that Jinki began to look forward to. His pickpocket skills were just the tip of the iceberg, and Jinki couldn’t wait to show him what more he could do. If a mere kiss was able to evoke such emotion, he couldn’t begin to imagine how much of passion he would be able to bring out when he did more. Yet, something seemed to be slightly off about him, and Jinki really couldn’t put his finger on exactly what that was. Though he was always confident, off late, he seemed too confident. If he began to pay more attention to the telltale changes on Jonghyun’s face, Jinki knew he would soon get to the bottom of it all. </p>
<p>Getting his disguise ready for their trip to the museum, Jonghyun smiled at his reflection as he pulled down his eyelid and worked his magic. As long as he was able to surprise Jinki, any discomfort he felt would definitely be worth it. How on Earth did that guy not combust? The clothes made him feel so hot. As he heard Jinki’s bike stop outside the warehouse, he walked out calmly, waiting to see his reaction, and it was completely worth it.</p>
<p>Jinki felt his heart almost jump when he saw what Jonghyun was wearing. A leather jacket that looked oddly similar to his, blue faded jeans under a white vest and heavily lined eyes. For some reason, he couldn’t control his laughter at seeing Jonghyun look like a replica of himself. </p>
<p>“What? Do I look stupid?”</p>
<p>“No, I was just surprised” </p>
<p>“Well, this is my disguise. Also, I have no idea how you can dress like this every day and not combust”</p>
<p>“Should I dress like you then? I don’t think the preppy look would suit me”</p>
<p>“I want to go and change. Wait”</p>
<p>“No, you look good”</p>
<p>Feeling his cheeks become hot at that tiny bit of praise, Jonghyun knew for a fact that he was in too deep, and there was no way to come out of it. Lightly touching Jinki’s broad shoulders as he swung himself onto the Harley, Jonghyun let his hands slide to his strong biceps. Just being so close to him was beginning to make him feel hot, how could he manage to control himself for longer? </p>
<p>Although he pretended as if he didn’t notice anything different, Jinki was really enjoying Jonghyun’s caresses. By this time, Jonghyun’s feelings for him were more than obvious, and he knew for sure that he could certainly make his move. However, it would be a lot more fun to pretend as though he noticed nothing. The museum was beautifully lit, with rows and rows of famous paintings. If they targeted any painting that was famous, there were higher chances of them getting caught. Other than the obvious CCTV cameras, there would certainly be a lot more security measures they had to watch out for. There would certainly be some laser pointers, and judging by Jonghyun’s careful scrutiny of the surrounding, he had spotted something for sure. </p>
<p>“Right there is a motion sensor device, if someone remains too close to any painting for too long, it will sound an alert”</p>
<p>“Then it must be really hard”</p>
<p>“What is your favourite painting?”</p>
<p>“Starry Night by Van Gogh, but it is a very famous one”</p>
<p>“You’re right, the famous ones have a lot more security. How about ‘Starry Night over the Rhone’?”</p>
<p>“It’s pretty”</p>
<p>“I’ll get it for you, Jinki”</p>
<p>Why did he suddenly want to impress Jinki? It made no sense but something within him told him that they belonged together. So far, they certainly seemed to be compatible together, just like the sun and the moon. They had known each other for quite a while now, and maybe this was the right time to make a few changes in their current relationship. If only they had some kind of relationship to speak of. Until now, they’d progressed from being acquaintances to friends, and maybe this was the right time to broach the topic of being something more. </p>
<p>“Jinki, before we leave for the day...can we have dinner together?”</p>
<p>It was surprising for Jonghyun to suddenly be that forward, and this fact pleased Jinki more than anything else could. Nodding curtly in spite of himself, Jinki forced himself not to show any kind of excitement on his face. After all, it wouldn’t be good to seem too keen. Throughout their visit, fate always had them brush their fingers together. Even that simple feeling was more than enough for him to wish they were somewhere more private. Unfortunately, they were forced to focus on the job at hand, which was to collect as much information as they could. It would take a few days to plan their heist, and he was looking forward to their private time. Glancing at Jonghyun’s flushed face, it was plain to see that he was feeling the exact same emotions. It was certainly time for them to leave, but why was he suddenly feeling as nervous as a teenager during his first time?</p>
<p>The tension they felt could almost be sliced with a knife, and Jonghyun was finally convinced that he wasn’t imagining any of this. Unconsciously holding Jinki’s arm when he slipped, he got back onto the motorbike as they left the museum. Forgetting all about their planned dinner, they went back to the warehouse to make notes of everything they’d seen. Unable to look into Jinki’s smouldering gaze, Jonghyun kept his eyes firmly focused on the large whiteboard in front of them, as he wrote down their plans.</p>
<p>Failing to concentrate on what Jonghyun was trying to explain, Jinki finally let himself lose the control he had struggled to keep, for so long. Wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s waist, he laid his head on his shoulder. Listening to Jonghyun’s quick and sharp intake of breath confirmed that he was nervous, too. Placing feather-light kisses along the side of his neck, Jinki got the exact response he was expecting from the man in his arms. </p>
<p>Jonghyun needed no further signals or urging and turned around to look right into Jinki’s eyes. Noticing how dilated his pupils were, Jonghyun was cent percent sure that his were exactly the same. Fortunately, neither of them were teenagers or had a curfew. In fact, they had all the time in the world, and no one to stop them. This moment felt so right, so perfect that Jonghyun began to wonder what had taken them so long to reach where they currently were. Lazily touching the mole on Jinki’s shoulder, Jonghyun drew in his breath before lifting his head for a kiss. Their first kiss actually felt absolutely perfect, with no awkwardness whatsoever. Instead, being here with Jinki felt like home, and Jonghyun finally began to believe in the concept of soulmates. The feel of Jinki’s lips on his own made him feel tingles down his spine and the desire to feel his proximity everywhere was beginning to drive Jonghyun crazy. Not willing to exhibit any more self-control, Jonghyun acted as wanton as he could, by parting his lips slightly and pulling Jinki even closer to him. Although he needed no confirmation at all, Jinki’s reaction was certainly that.</p>
<p>Softly caressing the side of Jonghyun’s face with his fingers, Jinki began to kiss him with more urgency, when both their bodies began to react. Dressed exactly like him, at that moment, Jinki knew that nothing or no one could attract him more. He was so hard that he felt he would burst at any moment, and every fibre of his being was yearning for more contact. Breaking away from their intense kiss, Jinki lifted Jonghyun’s slender self onto the desk in front of them, so that they were at eye level with each other. In this light, Jonghyun’s eyes looked like pools of liquid chocolate and the shy, yet sweet smile on his face made Jinki want to hold him forever. Removing Jonghyun’s leather jacket, Jinki began to kiss the mole that was right under his neck. The white vest made his skin seem absolutely delectable, making Jinki crave to taste it. As his tongue touched Jonghyun’s chest, his breathing became heavy and he started to moan. Abruptly stopping, Jinki noticed the slightly hurt expression on Jonghyun’s face.<br/>
“What’s wrong, Jinki?”<br/>
“Let’s go somewhere else, this place won’t be comfortable”</p>
<p>Now, this was certainly something that Jonghyun could arrange, as he owned a hotel that wasn’t too far from them. One quick call to the manager would ensure their complete privacy, and if the staff acted like they had no idea who he was, his secret would be safe from Jinki. As expected, the staff were exactly the way he wanted them to be, proper and discreet. Without so much as a word, they presented them with the key to one of the suites. Jonghyun was careful not to accept the key to the presidential suite, which he normally preferred to use. </p>
<p>Jinki was pretty impressed as they entered the suite. The room was beautifully furnished with a large, king-sized bed, a desk and chair as well as a minibar. The head of the bed was wooden and looked sturdy enough for what he had planned for them. Touching the wood, Jinki tried moving it about, just to confirm the sturdiness. There was also a full-length mirror that Jonghyun stood in front of, as he fixed his hair. Smiling to himself, Jinki wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s slender waist, eliciting a small sigh from his lips. Bringing him close so that Jonghyun’s back was against his chest, Jinki could hear the increase in both of their heartbeats. His body reacted almost instantly, and he knew that they didn’t need to spend any more of their time in just speculation. Moving away, he sat at the edge of the bed, swinging his legs like a young child, as Jonghyun approached him with a shy smile. Gently tugging his hand, Jinki pulled Jonghyun to his lap and hugged him, enjoying the view of his neck. Blowing near his ear, Jinki began to smile, seeing the way Jonghyun shivered and jumped. Pinching his waist slightly, Jinki stood up and began to take his jacket off, followed by his belt. </p>
<p>“Give me your belt, too”</p>
<p>Sensing what was to come next, Jonghyun felt himself quiver with excitement, as he fumbled with his belt buckle. Clambering onto the bed, Jonghyun gave Jinki his studded belt before throwing his jacket onto the chair next to them. Pulling the blanket aside, he lay down, just looking at Jinki.</p>
<p>Seized by emotion, Jinki climbed onto the bed, holding both their belts. Taking Jonghyun’s hands, he tied them to the head of the bed, so that he lay in a spread-eagled position. Caressing Jonghyun’s soft cheek, he let his hand slide to the white vest he was wearing. Only noticing his mistake at this time, Jinki shook his head before ripping Jonghyun’s vest down the middle, making him gasp in surprise. </p>
<p>“Jinki! What the hell is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“I forgot about that”</p>
<p>Now that he had complete access to Jonghyun’s chest, he first ran a finger along it and watched him squirm. It was funny to think that the first thought that came into his mind when he saw him like this, was to tickle him. </p>
<p>Laughing so much that his eyes began to water, Jonghyun tried to get away from Jinki’s soft fingers. When he found himself tied up, this was the last thing he expected, but somehow, it certainly worked to throw away their nerves. When Jinki finally stopped and placed his hands on Jonghyun’s waist, he felt something like electricity shoot through his whole body. Instantly aroused just with Jinki’s gaze, Jonghyun wondered for the hundredth time on how he’d become so whipped for him. Sucking in his breath with a whoosh as Jinki skimmed his hand along his crotch, he couldn’t help the involuntary jerk of his pelvis. </p>
<p>“In a hurry, are we?”</p>
<p>“Why does this seem like dopamine to you?”</p>
<p>“It is. I like to see you squirm”</p>
<p>Straddling Jonghyun, Jinki noticed his struggle and feeling an ounce of pity, began to unzip his jeans. Noting the tent in Jonghyun’s underwear, Jinki slyly slid his hand inside and felt his quivering member. Removing Jonghyun’s pants and underwear, Jinki deftly wiped away the lone drop of precum that slid out and licked it away. Licking his lips to remove the residual salty taste on them, Jinki picked up the bottle of moisturizer and squirted out a large amount. Rubbing his hands together, he began to stroke along Jonghyun’s length, making him gasp. Gently squeezing, he began to increase the pace of his strokes till he felt Jonghyun’s member pulsate and throb, releasing thick jets of his cum. By this time, his own member had begun to strain against his jeans, begging for release. Wiping away the cum from Jonghyun’s body, Jinki stepped aside to take off his jeans, releasing the ramrod-straight member that had been giving him a lot of agony. Noticing that Jonghyun’s eyes had instantly widened, Jinki smiled, knowing what he was worried about. It certainly wouldn’t be something he had ever tried before, however, they had a bottle full of moisturizer to use. </p>
<p>Jonghyun felt a little shocked as he hadn’t expected Jinki to be as big as he was, but somehow, he became even more aroused than before. He almost began to salivate, and it was plain to see that his lust seemed obvious as Jinki clambered on top of the sheets near him. Opening his mouth expectantly, he felt rewarded when Jinki brought his member close to his face. Tasting Jinki’s desire for him on his tongue was the biggest turn-on of all, and the way Jinki’s eyes rolled back when he licked the tip of his member was an indication that even at his current state, he possessed a lot more control than he thought. Moving his tongue in quick little butterfly flicks to the underside of his member, he began to bob his head a little as he took in the whole length, inch by inch. Feeling Jinki’s clammy hand on his neck, Jonghyun began to make circles with his tongue to regain his control. Unexpectedly, he felt Jinki abruptly pull away and reach for the moisturizer on the bedside table. After lubricating his fingers, Jonghyun felt Jinki’s hands on his butt, gently spreading the cheeks. </p>
<p>Wanting to lessen the pressure, Jinki used his fingers to stretch Jonghyun’s opening. Inserting three fingers, he began to stretch it until he felt that it wouldn’t hurt him any longer. Rubbing his member against Jonghyun’s opening, Jinki spread the legs of the man below him, to give him better access. Beginning with the head, Jinki pushed until he was buried to the hilt. Bending down to kiss Jonghyun, he began to thrust in and out slowly, ensuring the highest amount of pleasure for both of them. Ignoring the calls of his own body, Jinki focused only on Jonghyun’s reactions and increased or reduced his pace judging by the reaction he was getting. Lacing his fingers with Jonghyun’s, Jinki looked into his eyes as he went deeper with each thrust of his. Towards the end, Jonghyun even began to move his own hips, thereby controlling their pace. Knowing that he was about to climax, Jinki began to kiss Jonghyun intrusively as they reached the heights of their pleasure at the same time. Filling Jonghyun’s opening with his seed, Jinki eased himself out, noting the way his cum flowed out. Using a small towel to wipe them both off, Jinki got up to turn on the shower and looked at Jonghyun to join him. Standing under the jets of warm water that soothed their tired bodies, Jinki felt aroused just by Jonghyun’s proximity to him. Turning the shower off, he lifted Jonghyun’s leg and hooked an arm under it to keep him in position. With lack of any form of lubrication, and feeling too aroused to bother to get their moisturizer, Jinki resorted to using his saliva to make the process easier. With Jonghyun holding the walls to support his body steady, Jinki began to pound him with fervour. Turning the shower back on, but on a lower setting that seemed like a gentle rain, both of them revelled in the gentle massage that added to the wonderful sensations they were feeling. They really were compatible in every way. Climaxing for the second time, Jinki started to lather soap onto Jonghyun’s chest, using this as an excuse to run his hands along his body. Towelling themselves dry, the two of them put on their pants and got under the covers. Placing his arm around Jonghyun’s waist and moving closer, Jinki kissed his ear and nuzzled his neck until they drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>Waking up not knowing where he was, Jinki was honestly shocked to find someone lying next to him. One night stands weren’t normal for him at all, but on closer inspection, he was clearly able to see all the colours on the patterned wallpaper. Smiling as he knew who the person next to him was, Jinki kissed Jonghyun’s shoulder, making him smile in his sleep. Noticing the time, Jinki sat upright and began to prod Jonghyun until he stirred. </p>
<p>“Wake up, love. We have a lot to do today”</p>
<p>“Five more minutes”</p>
<p>At this very moment, Jonghyun didn’t seem like the calm and sophisticated adult he knew, but rather seemed like a sleepy little child. It was certainly endearing and Jinki really liked to see this side of him. As much as he wanted to stay and spend the rest of the day in bed, just lazing around, they had to work out the kinks in their plan before putting it into action. Dressing up quickly, neither of them noticed that they had picked up the wrong jackets. As Jinki wore the leather jacket, he was amazed to find out that it seemed to have shrunk. All of a sudden, it was clinging on to his muscles like a second skin. Glancing over at Jonghyun, Jinki began to laugh at how loose the jacket was on him. It seemed to be two sizes too big, thanks to his own broad shoulders. Jonghyun kept flapping his arms like a penguin, with his hands completely covered by the sleeves, making him laugh loudly. </p>
<p>“Here, my penguin. Take yours back, it looks weird on me”</p>
<p>“No, I like how tight it is on you, Jinki. I can’t take my eyes off you”</p>
<p>He couldn’t lie, Jonghyun looked incredibly cute in his oversized jacket. In fact, he couldn’t help himself from sliding his arms around his face and kissing the tip of his nose. It was crazy to even assume that he could control himself in the presence of the person who was fated to be his. They soon drove back to the warehouse and double-checked all the equipment they needed for their heist. During their last trip to the museum, they had noticed that only the bags were screened, with no sign of any body scanners. An easy way of getting their equipment inside was to hide them inside their camera lens or just to wear baggy clothes and hide them in there. All we wanted to do was to take that particular painting without triggering any alarms. They already had a cheap print of it ready to replace it with, all ready and rolled into one of the lenses. Knowing that their disguise needed to fit the occasion, Jinki began to dress almost exactly like Jonghyun. In a sapphire blue silk shirt, he exuded confidence and actually looked like a serious photographer, with his professional camera around his neck. Jonghyun, on the other hand, was dressed as one of the workers. With his light green shirt and overalls, he certainly looked authentic. As per what they had noticed during their visit, the workers had no ID, but they arrived as a group, so it would be easy to blend in and pretend to be one of them. No one would suspect anything, but Jonghyun certainly had to be extra careful not to draw any undue attention to himself. </p>
<p>Jinki had already taken his stance outside the museum and began to take pictures of the architecture. Those passing by kept stopping to ask him to take their picture as well, and Jinki was now certain that his cover couldn’t be blown. As he slowly walked inside the museum, the guards didn’t even glance twice at him, as they had already seen that he was only taking pictures. Watching Jonghyun with the corner of his eye, Jinki continued to take pictures of all the exhibits. </p>
<p>Jonghyun, who had become part of the cleaning crew, was watching everyone around him like a hawk. His plan was to somehow get into the room where the cameras were being monitored, and do what he could, to the system to give them the crucial ten minutes they needed. At the moment, there was nothing much he could do, since the rest of the cleaning crew were posted everywhere around the museum. Almost throwing away his mop in frustration, he realized that they might have to try again some other day, with different disguises. Just as he was about to give up entirely, he heard shouts from his targeted room. Someone had spilled their drink over all the crucial wires and equipment, which had now made their job incredibly easy. With the security guards running around, Jonghyun signalled to Jinki that it was now time for them to do what they needed. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Jinki took a step towards their targeted painting, hoping there would be no additional security alarms during the day. As he touched the frame and carefully removed it from the nail, he was honestly shocked to find that nothing had happened. Perhaps the spill had affected all of the security measures. Turning the frame around, he took the tiny pocket knife that he had hidden in the case of his camera and deftly began to remove the key staples that were holding the painting in place. He then began to cut a hole in the back of the canvas to be able to take out the original and replace it with the print he had. Knowing that this was the most crucial part, he relied entirely on Jonghyun’s signal to let him know if there was anyone approaching the area. Although he didn’t have much time, he first fixed the print to the frame from the front and began the painstaking process of removing the original without damaging it in any way. Even a non-collector knew that the smallest tear would cost them a huge amount of money. If they had the cover of night, they would have all the time they needed, but at this moment, all he needed was speed and precision. Struggling to be careful, Jinki heaved a sigh as he was finally able to get what he wanted. Wasting no time, he carefully rolled it up and placed it into his lens case. Taking the superglue, he stuck the part he had cut and placed the painting right where he had taken it from. The entire process hadn’t taken more than ten minutes, and when he looked from afar, the print seemed to be pretty real. If they hightailed it right then, it would certainly seem more than suspicious so, with his heart thudding in his chest, Jinki continued taking pictures and walked out of the museum. </p>
<p>Jonghyun finished his cleaning duties and calmly walked behind the others until he reached the van they had come in. Taking the chance that was given to him, he ran as fast as he could and hid behind a parked car as he took off the overalls, revealing his black pants. Listening to the sound of Jinki’s motorbike being revived, Jonghyun raced towards him and clambered on, gripping his waist tightly as they drove to their secret spot. This time, instead of feeling exhilarated, he felt guilty. He’d made Jinki steal a painting just for his own fancy, just to see how much he would do for him. Could he really be honest and tell him that he could afford to buy all the paintings he ever wanted? There was absolutely no need to make the stupid plan, but now he’d have to pretend to sell it to an art curator. He couldn’t keep lying and hiding things from Jinki any longer. As they took the painting out of the lens and spread it, he could see Jinki’s face light up. </p>
<p>“Do you want to keep this one, Jinki?”</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful, but there’s no need for it. Sell it after a month. Isn’t that what you wanted?”</p>
<p>“Let’s hold onto it for a while longer”</p>
<p>It was astonishing to note that those at the museum still hadn’t noticed the print, but it wasn’t safe for them to hold it for too long. It would be disgraceful if his parents or other family members ever found out about any of it. He had a place of his own, obviously, but he wasn’t even in a position to take Jinki there. It wouldn’t be fair to Jinki if he kept lying to him, and honestly, it would be even worse if he kept hiding the person he loved from everyone who knew him. As per Jinki, he was just a thief, and there was nothing he could do to change that opinion. </p>
<p>Jinki had noticed how weird Jonghyun had been acting, he seemed uncharacteristically jumpy whenever he mentioned the painting they had just stolen. Something just wasn’t adding up, and he was more than determined to find out what it was. At times, Jonghyun kept acting as though he had a lot more to hide than his so-called hobby of stealing anything and everything that struck his fancy. After all that they had been through together, Jinki honestly felt more than a little hurt that he was hiding things. It may be just the nerves since this was the most expensive item that he had even stolen, but Jinki was still sure he could help him loosen up. Noticing the furrowed brows on Jonghyun’s face, Jinki ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead, thereby breaking him out of his reverie. </p>
<p>“You’re really in outer space today, Jonghyun. What are you thinking about?”</p>
<p>“Nothing important”</p>
<p>“What’s with you? You’ve been acting really weird lately”</p>
<p>“Can’t you just leave me alone for a while, Jinki? I have a lot to think about”<br/>
Seeing that his presence was no longer deemed necessary, Jinki walked away without so much as a word. Never in his wildest dreams had anyone even raised their voice at him, and his first time didn’t feel good at all. His ego had been well and truly pricked, and he certainly didn’t feel bad for just storming out like that. Failing to calm himself down, Jinki drove home and stood under the shower just contemplating the changes he had begun to notice. Should he actually able to put up with Jonghyun’s mood swings, just because somewhere, someone had decided that they were supposed to be together? As he looked at his grey reflection in the mirror, Jinki noticed how sullen his face looked. The sparkle in his eyes when he was by Jonghyun’s side was missing, and he really missed that. It felt as though all of his happiness had been sucked out of him when he walked out. </p>
<p>Jonghyun wasn’t feeling very happy about his actions either. By mistake, he had chosen to push away the one person whom he really wanted in his life. Without Jinki beside him, he felt like an empty sky that missed the sun. This was how everything had become to him. Empty and meaningless. How could he have just stood right there and said nothing? If anyone ever asked him what the biggest mistake in his life was, it was the moment he had let Jinki walk away from him. Although it seemed so, Jonghyun knew that it was never too late to run after him and apologize. Not knowing where Jinki actually lived, Jonghyun used his connections to find out where he was usually found. He really didn’t want to stalk him at his workplace as he had, the first time. Instead of that, he decided to wait for him at the bar where he was known to frequent. After having waited for three hours, Jonghyun was just about to give up and leave, when he felt his heart begin to beat faster. Although he hadn’t heard anything, he was certain that Jinki had reached.</p>
<p>Knowing that he had to clear his head before he saw Jonghyun again, Jinki had planned to down all his stress in the form of a few hard drinks. All this while, he had become so used to seeing in colours, which made his current vision all the more unbearable. Knowing that it wasn’t safe to drive while inebriated, he had chosen to walk to the bar. Although it had been quite a while since he had actually had something to drink, the comparatively silent bar was a perfect place for him to spend some time in solitude, away from the stressors in his life. As he was about to enter, a yellow butterfly floated almost in front of his face. In elementary school, he had learned that a yellow butterfly symbolized joy and hope, but everything had only been grey to him. Smiling to himself as he wondered what joy was in store for him, Jinki stopped as he realized what he had just seen. The butterfly wasn’t wrong. If he had seen the colour of its wings, it certainly meant that Jonghyun was really close by. As he placed his hand on the gilt coloured doorknob, he felt a warmth seep through his body. Smiling despite his sour mood, Jinki now knew that the calming sense of moonlight was back into his life. Walking right in, he spotted Jonghyun immediately, who was sitting with his back to him. Wrapping his arms around his shoulder from behind, Jinki lowered his head to rest on Jonghyun’s. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Jinki. I never meant to offend you”</p>
<p>“I’ll never leave you, I know how important you are to me”<br/>
“I’m sorry for acting strange, but there was something I didn’t want you to know”</p>
<p>“Whatever it is, I promise that it doesn’t matter. All that matters to me is you”</p>
<p>At that point, Jonghyun knew that it was futile to keep worrying about his little secret. After all, it might not make any difference to either of them anymore. Feeling a sense of dread creep up his spine, Jonghyun managed to keep a straight face as he looked at Jinki with stars in his eyes. </p>
<p>“I want to be completely honest with you, but please promise that you won’t hate me”</p>
<p>How could he ever hate this face? Jinki smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“I can never hate you, my love”</p>
<p>“So my confession is...I didn’t need to steal anything, I just….do it”</p>
<p>“Yes, rich boy, I already knew about it”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“I do own a tv, you know. I watched your interview with your parents a few weeks ago ”</p>
<p>There was no need for him to have felt so guilty about hiding his family since Jinki had known about it for quite some time now. There was nothing more to hide from the person whom he belonged with. From now until forever. All this while, he stole because he wanted some thrill in his life. Now, with Jinki, he knew that every single day was going to give him something new, and they had a whole lifetime of adventures to look forward to. </p>
<p>BONUS:</p>
<p>Now that they were fully moved into their new house, Jinki spent most of his free time just staring at the beautiful rainbows being cast when the sunlight hit the crystal chandelier. After spending more than half of his life with shades of grey, this was a whole new world for him. </p>
<p>“So, now you know the curse that had been put on my town. I was a kid when it happened so I already knew about the basic colours, but what on Earth is this one? I’ve never seen it before”</p>
<p>Jinki looked at the wallpaper of their kitchen in utter confusion, as he had never seen any colour that resembled the one in front of his eyes. It wasn’t brown. It wasn’t purple either.</p>
<p>“It’s called mauve”</p>
<p>“It’s such an odd colour”</p>
<p>“It’s unique, just like you”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>